Composite Fish (Community made)
Summary Composite Fish is the hypothetical merging of every species of fish into one. It possesses the abilities of every fish known to man. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly 9-A Name: Composite Fish Origin: The Real World what-if? mergings Gender: Can be either Age: '''Koi fish can live up to 226 years, Wels Catfish can live up to 60 years. '''Classification: Fish Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weaponized nose (Marlin/Swordfish/Sawfish), Electricity Manipulation (Electric Catfish/Electric Eel), Temporary gliding/flight (Flying Fish), Poisonous stingers (Trigger fish, Lion fish), a slimy film that protects it from stingers like that of an anemone (Clownfish), Light Manipulation (Anglerfish), body armor (Box fish), Minor Water Manipulation (Arrowfish), Internal Compass (Red Salmon), Body inflation (Blowfish, Pufferfish), Freeze-resistant bloodstream (Antartic Toothfish), Expanding mouth and stomach (Black Swallower), Camoflauge (Stonefish, Pirate Fish, Flounder), Survival on land (Mudskipper), Retractable spikes below eyes (Clown Loach), Heartbeat detection (Sawfish) Enhanced Smell (Catfish) Can breathe through their skin (Catfish can breathe through the cells instead of using gills entirely) Sharp Teeth (Tiger Fish, Piranha), Can move short distances over land (Snakehead), Regeneration (High-Low, given that the Zebrafish is able to regenerate its fins and heart) 'Attack Potency: Wall level '''(Generates this amount of kinetic energy by ramming, using the mass of the heaviest Sunfish and the speed of the Black Marlin), possibly '''Small Building level (Factoring the weight of the 25-30 ton Leedsichthys into the equation with the Black Marlin's speed would generate this amount of energy) Speed: Subsonic '''(Has the speed of the Black Marlin, which can swim at speeds of 80 mph) with '''Subsonic+ reflexes/combat speed Lifting Strength: Class 5 '(Scaling fish that can move objects of their own weight to the sunfish is this level) possibly '''Class 25 '(Factoring this in with Leedsichthys weight) '''Striking Strength: Wall Class, possibly Small Building Class Durability: Wall level, possibly Small Building level Stamina: 'Likely very high, possesses the stamina of the likes of salmon, who can swim over 900 miles in their life cycles while sometimes swimming upstream and jumping up small waterfalls '''Range: '''Melee, a few meters via spitting water '''Standard Equipment: '''Various spines in various places like under the eyes and on the nose, whiskers to feel the area around them, weaponized nose, powerful fins that allow it to swim against heavy currents, textured skin to minimize drag in water 'Intelligence: '''Smart enough to use tools (Tuskfish), Self Awareness (Manta Ray). Archerfish can recognize Human faces. Giant Trevally utilize complex hunting strategies. '''Weaknesses: '''Cannot survive for very long outside of the water '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Water spitting: The fish can fire small blasts of water from under the surface. A technique used by the Arrowfish. * Leaping: The fish can leap out of the water. A technique used by many fish to catch prey just above the surface. * Flight: The fish can glide above the surface of the ocean for 45 seconds at most. An ability used by the Flying Fish. * Inflation: The fish can inhale a large amount of water to inflate its body and unsheathe a coat of poisonous spines, making it difficult to swallow the fish. An ability used by the blowfish and the pufferfish. * Biting: The fish can bite with 30 times its own bodyweight. A technique used by many fish known to man, most notably including the Black Piranha. Note: This profile is originally made by ArbitraryNumbers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:VS Battle Wiki Joke Profiles Category:Serious Profiles Category:Real Life Category:Composites Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Fish Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Light Users Category:Water Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users